theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
All's Fair in Pranks and War
After a week of planning and writing, my 1st fanfiction is now complete. Hope you enjoy it! All's Fair in Pranks and War comes in from the front door holding a load of cash in his hand and walks in the kitchen Clyde: See you tomorrow Lincoln! off happily Lincoln: See you Clyde! Oh man, that went way better than I thought it would! towards the audience You might be wondering why I’m in such a good mood today and how I managed to make all of this money in such short notice. Well, you and see, Clyde and I got the idea to… suddenly burst through kitchen growling loudly Rita: I’m sorry sweetie. I’m sure they’ll forget about it in a week or two… Lynn: No they won’t Mom! My life is completely over! And if I get my hands on whoever is responsible for this, I swear I’ll- Lincoln: Woah, Lynn! Seriously, what’s gotten into you all of the sudden?! What happened?! Wait… let me guess… you lost a game and now you’re making a huge fuss over it… Lynn: (clenches teeth) No… I don’t want to talk about it. Lincoln: Oh come on, Lynn. You can trust me. I’m your brother. It always helps me if I talk my problems out with someone. Lynn: (reluctantly) …You promise you won’t laugh?! Lincoln: Uh… yeah? (confused) Lynn: Fine. I guess I’ll tell you. The Royal Wood Squirrels are called up to fielding. Lynn walks past all the players, who instantly being to laugh Lynn: Alright seriously. What it is it that’s so funny?! You guys have been laughing at nothing ever since I came into the dugout. Random Player: Oh, it’s nothing… Lynn: Groans Forget it! We got a game to win right now. runs up to the pitcher’s plate, where the audience sans Rita instantly begin to laugh at the sight of Lynn Lynn: What is going on right now? runs up to Lynn and whispers something in her ear Lynn: What?! looks down at her pants to notice a giant brown stain on her butt (Gasps) face immediately goes pink as she stares at the audience, completely paralyzed from embarrassment TO PRESENT TIME Lincoln: What?! That really happened?! Lynn: Yeah! Some moron left an entire bar of chocolate under the seat I was on! It made me look like I went number two in myself! And we had to pause THE ENTIRE game just so I could clean it off! It was the worst! Lincoln: How could you not notice before? Lynn: Because I was in such a rush to get to the game! Duh! You didn’t have anything to do with this? Did you?! Lincoln: nervously Well... I certainly didn’t do it. I’m always careful with everything… You know that… right? Lynn: Yeah, I guess. But if I find the punk who did this to me- Luan, who happens to being walking by the kitchen entrance hearing about what happened. She decides to make a pun about the event. Luan: Hey you guys. I heard about what happened at the game. You must have been a “choco-lot” to take in, Lynn. (Laughs) gives Luan a threatening glare Luan: Oh don’t be like that. Turn that “brown” upside down! (Laughs) Well, guess I’ll see you guys “choco-later”. (laughs as she walks off) Lynn: HER! She’s the one who did this to me! Lincoln: Uh… what makes you think that? Lynn: She put that bar under that seat just for a sick prank?! She ruined my life! I’m gonna teach her a lesson! Lincoln: Lynn’s shoulder Woah, Lynn! Calm down. Violence isn’t gonna solve anything! Lynn: Lincoln’s hand off her shoulder and pauses for a moment Oh that’s not whereI’m taking this. If she thinks she can get away with this… ha, two can play at this game. Lincoln: (Worried) What do you mean by that? Lynn: …I’m gonna get back at Luan for this. Ha- then we’ll see who has the last laugh. (Laughs in quiet, vengeful manner) Lincoln: I don’t like where this is going (walks out of scene). to next day where Luan gets out of bed only to realize her left hand is stuck to her cheek Luan: Huh? What the-?! to pull it off but it proves no good Why is my hand stuck to my face?! trying to pull it off Help! Luna: (Yawns) Dude, will you keep it down. Luan: Oh thank gosh you’re awake.! Luna, you gotta help me! I can’t get my hand off of my face. Luna: (confused)… then just pull your hand off. Luan: What do you think I’m doing?! My hand is literally stuck to my face! It won’t come off! Luna: …okay, is this some kind of joke or something? Because I don’t get it… Luan: No! This is no joke! It’s stuck! You gotta help! tries pulling Luan’s hand off as Luan lets out a scream Luna: (shocked) Oh my-… wow… dude, it’s really stuck to there. her mouth, trying not to laugh Luan: I think someone must have glued it there or something. You gotta help get it o-… why are you covering your mouth like that. Luna: to hold her laugh Okay. I’m trying not to laugh… I really am, but… can’t hold her laugh I’m sorry, but dude, I can’t take you seriously like this! laughing, thinking it’s some funny act Luan is doing Luan: This isn’t funny. I think this is someone’s sick prank or something. Luna: Dudes! You gotta come and see this! entire family including the parents come Lola: What is it, Luna?! You woke me from my beauty sleep! Lincoln: This better be good… Luna: Oh it is! Check this out! pulls on Luan’s hand, which is still stuck to her face Luan: Ow! That really hurts! Luna: She thinks its stuck to her. Lincoln: Wait, is her hand really stuck to her face. Luna: I don’t know, but it’s hilarious. entire family starts laughing, thinking it’s one of Luan’s silly jokes Lynn Sr.: laughing Oh Luan, you crack me up. Luan: No guys! Seriously, my hand is glued to my face. Lana: (Jokingly) Sure it is! Lola: It makes it look so realistic! Lincoln: Oh man, I normally don’t say this, but this might be your funniest joke yet Luan. I don’t know how you’re doing it! Luan: Guys! This is no joke! Help me! family walks back to their respective rooms Luan: Forget this! I’ll go get this off by myself! Luna: Whatever dude. Oh man! You really are a funny roommate! heads to the bathroom Luan: Why does everyone think I’m joking?! tries pulling her hand off with water and soap on under her left hand, which begins making her hand come off Lynn: Hey, Luan (in a smug manner) I gotta “hand” it to ya’. It looks like you’re in a sticky situation out glue bottle (sarcastically) Oops… Luan: You! You did this to me?! Lynn: I might have. Haha, got ya! (runs off before Luan can say anything) Luan: Oh… so it’s a prank war you want, it’s a prank war you’ll get, sister! Just as soon as I can get my hand off my face! on it once more. This time it comes off, but leaves a painful hand-shaped mark on her face Ow! (growls, vowing revenge on Lynn) to later where Lynn takes out her usual meatball sub from the fridge and warms it up in microwave. She takes it out, but once she bites into her it, she begins to sweat, and her face turns red Lynn: Ahh! My mouth is burning! (panting crazily) rushes over to the fridge, but the water doesn’t work. All of the milk and other liquid cartons have been crushed and emptied out. Lynn goes to the sink, but nothing comes out. Lynn runs over to the garden hose, but again, nothing comes out. Finally, she sees that the dog bowl is full of cold water. With no other option at the moment, Lynn rushes over to the dog bowl and drinks right out of it Lynn: Ahh… so much better. Luan: Hey Lynn, “water” you doing with that dog bowl? glances at Luan, who is standing with Lincoln, Leni, Lana, and Lucy, who are laughing at Lynn Luan: your sandwich looked a little bland, so I thought I might “spice” it up a bit. (holds up hot sauce bottle) (laughs) Lynn: (growls at Luan) Leni: Aww, Lynn, you never told me you were a dog. Come here girl! Lynn: Leni, not helping… Mr. Grouse: Nice pet Loud! Oh wait, it’s just you Lynn. to later when Luan comes out of the shower Luan: Ha… sweet revenge on Lynn. Now she knows not to mess with me anymore… looks in her closet Luan: Hey, where are all of my clothes? note on door What’s this?! in mind with Lynn’s voice: Sorry… Lame-o! Look outside your window! Lynn Luan: outside to see her clothes sloppily buried under the yard by Lynn Dang it Lynn! I’m not going outside in my robe. What am I gonna do know?! to Luan wearing Luna’s clothes as she unburies her clothes. She hears laughter coming from her room. Lori, Lola, Lisa, Lily, and Luan are seen laughing at Luan Lynn: Nice dress Lame-o. Is it dress-up time for something? Luan: at Lynn girls leave from her room. At the same time, Luna enters the room Luna: Does anybody know why our closet is half-empt… catches a glance at Luan wearing her clothes. An awkward silence follows, leaving Luan completely red from embarrassment …I’m not even gonna ask… room Mr. Grouse: You know I would say something like “nice dress, Loud,” but this isn’t even nice. It’s just pathetic. Luan: Not helping! follows is a montage of Luan and Lynn pulling pranks on each other * Lynn opens the fridge, only to get a pie in the face * Luan is about to enter her room, but sees a bucket right above the door. Thinking it’s a water bucket on the door prank, she kicks the door open and the bucket falls, but as soon as she steps in the room, her feet are stuck to the floor, revealing it was quick-drying glue that was in the bucket * Lincoln walks onto a puddle that seems shallow at first, but when Lynn walks over it, she falls into the puddle which turns out to be deep. Luan blows a raspberry at her. * Luan enters the bathroom to go for a break, but black tar-like liquid from the toilet sprays at her face * Lynn opens the fridge again, this time dodging the pie in the face, but then gets punched in the stomach by a punching glove attached to a spring * A mousetrap hurts Luan as she washes the dishes * Lynn ends up being covered in mousetraps when she gets into bed * Lynn smugly opens the fridge, avoiding the pie in the face, punching glove in the gut, and two extra punching glove springs. She finally retrieves the soda from the fridge… only to get a punching glove in the face from the soda. to Lincoln coming back from Clyde’s house Lincoln: Bye, Clyde! Oh man! That turned out even better than yesterday! I gotta get to the cabinet! the cabinet door to get pepper spray in his face AHH! My eyes! Lynn: Sorry! That prank was meant for Luan! Lincoln: Man! My eyes! to sink, but the sink sprays paint at him Luan: Sorry Lincoln. That was meant for Lynn! Lincoln: Seriously? How far has this prank war gone?! Lucy: ice pack on her head Too far I say! Lincoln Lincoln: Ah! Oh it’s you. Wait, what happened to you? Lucy: The stairs have been completely waxed. I hit my head. I can’t even get in my own room. Lincoln: You were affected by all of this pranking too. Anyone else? Luna: (Screams) Lincoln: Luna! I gotta go find her! (Slips on stairs) Lucy: Told you so. Lincoln and Lucy make it up to the stairs. They see Luna on the floor covered in ashes Lincoln: Woah! Luna what happened to you?! Luna: Cough Dude, I was electrocuted by my door! Lucy: Must have been Luan. Lincoln: Oh man. We gotta stop this prank war before it gets out of hand! Lucy: It’s too late for that. The entire family has already been affected by this prank war. follows is yet another montage. This time with the rest of the family being pranked. * Leni gets attacked by springy floor board, which throws her at the ceiling she is stuck to sticky fly traps. * Lola sits on the couch which triggers a bunch of smoke bombs from under the cushions * Lori opens the door which causes a bucket of syrup to fall on her and pulls on a string that blows feathers on her * Lana falls through the floorboard on the front door, and lands in a pile of poison ivy Lincoln: Wait! That really happened while I was gone?! Lucy: Yeah. Luna: up from floor Dudes, is that why I saw Leni on the ceiling? Lincoln: up What the-? Leni: Guys… could you get me down from here? Being on the ceiling this long is making me dizzy. Lincoln: Don’t worry, we’ll get you down. Right now, we gotta stop this prank war. Lucy: As Lynn’s roommate, I’ll do anything to keep my room from being prank free Luna: Same here! shocked by some static electricity still on her ZZZZ! Ow… Lynn: (Screams) Lucy: That sounded like Lynn! Lincoln: We gotta get down there! Lucy, and Luna run down the stairs only to slip and tumble down the stairs Lincoln: Ow. Right, stairs were waxed… and gasps at the sight of the living room room has been turned into a complete battlefield. Pies are being thrown everywhere, water balloon bombs are exploding, and whoopee cushion mines have been planted. The room has a greenish-gray color to it Lynn: Eat pies, sucker! pies from bazooka Luan: out safety pin and throws grenade at Lynn, only to land on Lincoln, Lucy, and Luna, who get covered in frosting from the explosion Lincoln: Ah! Lucy: Gross. Luna: Bogus! How are we going to get them now? This place is a battlefield! Lucy: Shouldn’t Mom and Dad do something to stop this too? Lynn Sr., and the rest of the kids, sans Leni, are hiding in the parents’ room Lana: Can’t we do something to stop them?! Lynn Sr.: Have you seen what’s happening out there?! We can’t stop that! This is worse than April Fool’s Day! I don’t wanna get pelted by pies in my face. Lola: But what about Lincoln and the others? Rita: Sorry kid. (Regretfully) I wish there was something we could do, but there just isn’t. They might have to be on their own now… Lana: I hope they’re alright. Lola: Me too… Lily: Poo poo. back to Lincoln and the others Lincoln: from Lucy’s question Considering how they are, I’m not sure if they’re going to be any help. Thinks I got it! You gotta get them to come to your rooms. Luna: Why? Lincoln: I have a plan (whispers) to Luan running from the “field” that is her room Luan: in her shelter Luna: Dude! Luan: Quiet. Lynn might be around still you’ll never know when she’s about to attack. Luna: If you wanna stay safe, you can hide in our room. She’ll never dare go in there. Luan: No! I’ll be “creamed” out there. (Laughs) But seriously, why would I go outside of my shelter?! Luna: What about Mr. Coconuts? What if he gets hurt by Lynn…? Luan: (gasps) Oh my gosh! What have I done! I can’t let him get hurt by himself! I gotta go get him before it’s too late! Follow me! sneaks around, avoiding several of Lynn’s pranks, including whoopee cushions and pitfalls. She gives Luna boots that resist the wax on the stairs, which they climb on. The two eventually it to their room Luan: Wait! (Slowly pushes door open with stick to make sure there are no pranks. A giant airbag comes through door, which Luan deflates) I set it on there just in case Lynn ever tries to get here. two enter the room carefully and Lynn make it upstairs too Lynn: Are you sure we’re safe up here? Lucy: Trust me. Luan won’t even know we’re up here. enter the room carefully Lynn: What now? Lucy: This! smoke bomb which blows think smoke around Lynn and Lucy tackles Lynn with rope Luan: Alright, we’re- Luna? Where’d you go? Luna: smoke bomb at Luan and tackles Luan with rope and Lynn open their eyes to find themselves tied to chairs next to each other in the hallway Lucy: Nice idea to use the smoke bombs from the couch Lincoln. Luan: What the? How did I get here?! Lynn: Let me go! Luna: No way dudes! We’re not letting you go if you’re going to keep this prank war going on! Lucy: Same. I can’t even sleep without worrying about being covered in feathers. Lynn: No! I’m not going to stop until she forfeits this war! Luan: Me forfeit?! It should be you! You are no match for me! Lynn: Oh, you don’t think I can take you down? I will take you down! Lincoln: (angrily) ENOUGH! Both of you! Don’t you see the chaos and harm you’re bringing to this house. You’re hurting other innocent people in the process and yourselves! Is this really how you want to live everyday of your lives? Being hurt by each others pranks and hurting your own family? I mean look at what you did to Leni! Leni: Hi guys! two begin to realize their mistake, seeing that the house has been turned into a battlefield and the family are still hiding in protection Lynn: Wow… did we do all of this…? Lucy: Duh… Luan: (sighs) Look, I’m sorry that you guys have to get wrapped up in this situation. I really am. Lynn: I never meant for things to go this far either, but it’s all her fault for starting this. Luan: (angrily) Me?! How is this my fault?! You’re the one who glued my hand to my face. Lynn: Only because you ruined my baseball game by putting that chocolate on my seat. Luan: WHAT?! You think I did that?! I would never stoop down to using poop as a prank. That’s just immature. Lynn: You joked about it, so it made sense for me to get back at you for it! Luan: I only did because I felt bad for what happened, so I thought I might cheer you up with some of my jokes. Lynn: Wait… so you really didn’t put that chocolate on my seat? Luan: No. Don’t you think if it were really my prank I would’ve taken credit for it? Lynn: …Oh. Wow. I guess this really is my fault… overwhelmed with guilt I’m really sorry, Luan. I feel like a total butt for starting all of this. Luan: I guess I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have joked about something so sensitive to you like that. Lincoln: Does this mean you’ll stop this silly little prank war. Lynn: Of course. To be honest, I never liked doing this prank war to begin with. I couldn’t do anything without worried that a pie would be thrown in my face. Luan: Or without being covered in mousetraps... wanna call it a draw? Lynn: Sure. I would give you a handshake, but I’m kind of still in this chair. Luna: Oh sorry. Lucy: Yeah… two untie the pranksters off of their chairs, who give a final handshake… but the two electrocute each other with joy buzzers in their hands Lynn: Okay… no more pranks starting now. Luan: Sure. rest of the family charges up the stairs, where the wax has wore off Lynn Sr.: Did I just hear what I thought I just heard?! Rita: Is it over?! Lynn: Yep. We made up now, but wait, if you didn’t put that chocolate on the seat, then who did? Lincoln: I’m pretty sure it must have been Lily who dropped it. agrees to that statement Lily: Poo poo. Lynn: She’s lucky she can get away with her being a baby. Luan: Well, I guess that’s the end of that. Rita: Oh no it’s not! I know a certain duo of pranksters who are going to clean up this entire mess in the whole house. Lynn Sr.: And disable all of the pranks you set up. Lucy: Oh, now they step in to help... Rita: I heard that! Lynn: Oh yeah sorry about that. Luan: We should probably get to work on that. two run off to clean up and everyone returns to their respective rooms Lincoln: I’m so glad that all of this over… but do you really think I should tell them what really might have happened… to Lincoln holding an open box of various candy bars and being dropped off at Clyde’s house after a trip to the store Lincoln: Thanks Mom! This is going to be the best candy sales day ever! Rita: Glad to hear that, but I gotta hurry and pick up Lynn for her game before she’s late. Lincoln: Alright! quickly rushes out of the van and a bar of chocolate falls out from the box, which Lincoln is completely unaware of at first Bye! Clyde: Hey Linc! You ready for that sale? Lincoln: You bet I am! Oh man… I think I dropped a bar in the van. Eh… it’s only one bar of something, what could go wrong? ends and cuts to present time Lincoln: Nah, I might tell her some other time. At least now I won’t get hurt anymore smugly walks to his room, but steps on a springy floorboard which throws him at the ceiling and gets stuck to the ceiling by other sticky fly traps Lincoln: Ah! Okay… maybe I deserved that. Leni: Hi, Linky! Guess we’re ceiling buddies now! fly traps can’t support Leni’s weight anymore and she begins to sink down Leni: Oh no! Maybe not! falls off and crashes on the floor hard. Lincoln winces. Leni: I’m okay… I think… THE END Trivia * The title is a reference to the phrase, "All's Fair in Love and War" * While writing this, I wanted to make this feel as much like an actual Loud House episode as I could. ** In other words, I would take a concept and scene and think to myself, "How would the Loud House write this?" * I've always wanted to have a story that focused on Lynn and Luan. I feel like the two actually do have somethings in common. I noticed is that they are both very comical and can be considered pranksters, its just that one is more tomboyish and roughhousing, while the other is more goofy and less serious. I can totally see these two pulling pranks on others and each other, so this idea came up. * I want to do more Lynn-focused fanfics since I can come up with a lot of ideas with her and I want to at least try to help her seem more likable in people's eyes. * This fanfic was originally going to end with Lincoln admitting his error to the two rather than keep it a secret. The fanfic would've still had Lynn and Luan apologizing to each other and cleaning up after themselves, but this time, they prank Lincoln back just when he's about to enter his room that night and everyone, even Lincoln, simply laughing about it in the end. ** The reason that ending was scrapped was because I wasn't too sure if people would like seeing Lincoln get an ending like that and I felt like the fanfic was already long enough, so I thought I would try for a more comical twist ending like in Suite and Sour. * The title card was made by yours truly * April Fools Rules and Fool's Paradise have almost nothing to do with the production of this Category:Episodes